Practice Makes Perfect
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: ksp2010's request: how Steve and Darcy spend babysitting during my other story, 'Date Night.' M-rated for a very good reason. Starcy.


**Fanfic: ****Practice Makes Perfect, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107****.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:**** 1,660.****  
****Summary:**_**ksp2010's**_** request: How Steve and Darcy spend babysitting during my other story, 'Date Night.' M-rated for a very good reason. Starcy.****  
****Author's Note:**_**ksp2010**_**, I hope you like this as much as I did writing it... Sorry it took so long to post.**

**Oh, thank you to **_**Precious93**_** for kicking my butt into action, and telling me to hurry up... Thank you so much. Without you this probably wouldn't, most likely, wouldn't have been done yet.****  
****WARNING:****This is my first time writing something that isn't Clintasha centered... I hope it's okay.**

_**Ten minutes after Natasha and Clint leave for their date...**_

"Okay, what did Clint say to you?" Darcy asked Steve once Scarlett and Christopher were settled into their cots. The brunette grinned as the blonde blushed deeply and played with Ace.

"He said, in his words, that when you eventually knock your fiancé up, you'll know the basics of what to do by babysitting the twins and if you ever get a dog, you'll learn the same basics by babysitting Ace," Steve responded eventually, making Darcy laugh at his pout.

"Aw, poor Baby," the brunette teased, grinning mischievously at the soldier. "I'll make it up to you later when Scarlett and Christopher are fully asleep," she whispered before kissing him softly, earning a smile from her fiancé.

"You already have," Steve replied as he placed his hand on the back of her neck, deepening the kiss from where he sat on the floor in front of her and the couch. The soldier was just about to pull the scientist's assistant into his lap when they were suddenly interrupted by Scarlett crying out in hunger.

"Guess we will have to wait 'til later," Darcy whispered as she got up and walked over to the crying child, picking her up and grabbing a bottle that Clint and Natasha had prepared earlier for the younger couple. "Hey Kiddo," the brunette whispered as she sat back down on the couch, Indian style, placing the bottle tip on the red head's lips.

'Clint's right... I can't wait until Darcy and I get married and have a child of our own,' Steve thought to himself with a small smile as he watched his fiancé tend to the child in her arms.

_**Later on (when the twins are fast asleep)**_

"So, I did promise to make it up to you later," Darcy whispered as she stepped on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around Steve's neck after they had gotten ready for bed.

Steve smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers, grinning at the brunette as she closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. The small woman gently dragged him to their bed, allowing her lover to wrap his arms under the curve of her ass, picking her up easily so they could continue their make out session with ease.

"It is later," Steve mumbled into her mouth mischievously with a happily smug grin as he gently laid her down onto their bed, their lips never parting as he climbed onto her, straddling her gently.

"Exactly," Darcy whispered when they pulled away from each other, panting heavily as she crawled backwards on the bed, Steve crawling up after her, smiling down at her lovingly as he hovered over her gently.

Steve smiled and gently traced his fingers over her facial features before slowly leaning down and kissing her softly. "I love you," he whispered against her lips as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips, begging her for entrance to her mouth.

"I love you too Steve," Darcy whispered as she opened her mouth to his begging tongue, wrapping her arms around the soldier's broad shoulders, pulling him closer down to her. The blonde slowly ran his hands to the hem of the shirt his fiancé was wearing, gently pulling the fabric up.

"Steve," Darcy started as she helped her fiancé take off her sleep shirt revealing her almost naked form to his blue eyes. "Do you want children?" she whispered as she pulled on her fiancé's sleep pants, her right hand tracing his flawless muscles.

Steve's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled happily at the brunette. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he whispered into her ear. "With you, yes... of course I do... But," he whispered as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. "Please don't be offended by what I say next," he requested, waiting until she nodded before continuing. "I want to wait until our wedding night before we try for our first child," he confessed, visibly tensing as he waited for her reply.

Darcy grinned and nodded before kissing Steve softly. "I think that is a perfect plan Baby," she whispered lovingly against his lips. "But you know what they say, '_practice makes perfect_'," she added, grinning mischievously as her soldier smirked knowingly against her lips.

"Yes Ma'am," the Captain whispered before kissing her hungrily and allowing her to remove his pants and boxers quickly. He gasped into her mouth when the brunette grabbed his hard cock in her small hand, pumping him ever so slowly. "Fuck... Darcy," Steve moaned as said woman latched her lips to his pulse point, leaving a very noticeable mark on his tanned skin.

"Yes Mr. Rogers?" Darcy whispered mischievously into Steve's ear, grinning as he moaned in pleasure into the crook of her neck while he grabbed her hips firmly.

"Please don't tease me," Steve practically begged her as she continued to pump him slowly. When she only continued to smirk and pump him slowly, Steve slipped his left hand down between them and into Darcy's panties, brushing two fingers over her clit, making the brunette arch her back and moan loudly in approval at his actions.

"Oh God... Steve," Darcy moaned as said man moved his fingers to her entrance, the man having long since learned over the year of their relationship that she was very sensitive to his touch.

"Yeah Baby?" Steve whispered as he kissed his way back up to her lips, claiming them softly yet hungrily.

"Don't... be... a... tease... Steve," Darcy moaned into her lover's mouth as he added a third digit inside her tight entrance, making her bite his bottom lip in pleasure. "I want you inside me... now," she practically ordered as she tightened her grip around her fiancé's thick, rock hard cock.

Steve could only nod as he helped Darcy out of her black panties. The soldier briefly broke their make out session to reach over to his bedside locker to grab a condom. He quickly handed the package to his fiancé, who quickly tore the foil with her teeth and roll it over Steve's thick member, making the blonde groan and place his forehead in the crook of her neck at her actions.

"You ready?" Steve whispered as he let Darcy place the head of his cock at the opening of her entrance, allowing her the chance to stop where they were going like he always did when they made love.

Darcy smiled up at the Captain as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing the tip of his dick inside her entrance while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay Steve... I'm not gonna break," she whispered as she kissed him softly, running her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance.

Steve nodded and finally slid the rest of the way inside her, making the both moan loudly in pleasure at the sensation that both had yet to get use to. "Oh God..." he whispered into her mouth as he opened his own mouth and allowed her tongue to battle with his. The slowly pulled out of her until only the head of his cock was inside her before thrusting back inside her, making the brunette call out to God and arch her body up into his.

"Fuck... Steve," Darcy gasped as she tightened her limps around his body as he continued to move in a steady pace of thrusting inside her. The brunette moaned as he continued his actions, throwing her head back in pleasure as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in her stomach, signaling she was very close to going over the edge. "Oh God... I'm close," she moaned as Steve braced his weight on his forearms, continuing to pound into her.

"Same," the soldier managed to gasp before mashing their lips together just as they fell over the edge at the same time, shouting each other's names into each other's mouth as they climaxed. Steve collapsed onto Darcy as they rode out their orgasms together, both panting heavily to get oxygen into their lungs.

Eventually, once he had gained enough energy, Steve rolled off his fiancé and got up, disposing of the condom quickly before climbing back into bed. Darcy moved so she could rest her head on the Captain's chest, using the soldier as her own personal pillow while she draped her left leg and arm over his body. Steve grinned happily and kissed her temple lovingly as he wrapped his own arms around Darcy protectively after pulling the sheets over their bodies.

"How many kids do you want Steve?" Darcy whispered as she traced her left index finger slowly up and down her fiancé's sternum.

Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion before moving his head so he could look down at her. "It depends on how many _you're_ willing to have with me Darcy," he answered when the scientist's assistant raised her head to look at him. "But personally, I'd like two, maybe three... But what's more important is: how many do you want?" the soldier whispered as he brought his left hand to her face and pushed a few stray strands out of her face.

Darcy smiled at Steve's gentleman personality and kissed the hand that was now cupping her cheek. "Two... maybe three... But that all depends on the first two pregnancies," Darcy whispered as she leant up and kissed her lover chastely, smiling as his eyes widened in (_happy_) surprise.

"I love you Darcy," Steve whispered against her lips just as they pulled apart, returning her smile as sleep began to take over both of their systems.

"I love you too Steve," Darcy whispered as she rested her head back on her lover's chest.

Noting that JARVIS would wake them if Scarlett or Christopher woke up, the couple fell asleep, happy, satisfied smiles on their faces.

**Okay, **_**ksp2010**_**, how was this? I hope you like it :)**

**Reviews are welcomed... If any of you have time...**


End file.
